If You Heard It Ring
by Chibimono Akuno
Summary: Zoro retells the adventure of Skypiea in his own words. His own very, very foul words. [foul language, implied ZoLu, MASSIVE Skypiea spoilers]


**Title: ** If You Heard It Ring  
**Author: ** Chibimono Akuno  
**Fandom: ** One Piece  
**Pairing: ** implied Zoro x Luffy  
**Rating: ** R, for all the foul language. oo;;  
**Word Count: ** 756  
**Warnings: ** SPOILERS! Massive amounts of spoilers for the whole Skypiea arc. And insane amounts of foul language.  
**Disclaimers: ** Not mine. Just pretending. I'd like to go live in Skypiea and watch Oda work on i One Piece /i all day.  
**A/N: ** For the LiveJournal theme community, 101-kisses. Theme #71:_ Divine image_ . Written from Zoro's POV, and I swear all the foul language worked its way in on its own. XD Bad, Zoro-muse! Bad! I like to think of this as if Zoro was drunk in a bar after the return from Skypiea, and someone comes up and askes him what island he just sailed in from.

**If You Heard It Ring**  
_by Chibimono Akuno_

I don't believe in a god, and I don't expect I ever will. But there is always a time, even when you firmly deny the asshole's existance, that you come close to believing. I don't suppose you would understand, though, unless you heard the ringing of a bell in the sky.

It's like this: Clouds of white as far as you can see, angles living in little houses, and then a damn beanstalk with a giant slab of fucking land, blown straight up from the ground below. Apparently, angels and people alike have been fighting tooth and nail over that damn bit of land in the sky. How it sits there floating around and not making a big ass splash in the sea below blows my mind.

But I don't really give a shit about that kinda stuff. I just go along with the flow because _he_ wants to be here. Adventure is adventure. It's also a good fight if I can run across someone strong enough.

But holy shit, you know? An island in the sky. Four hundred years ago, it was blasted in the sky and two friends could never meet again. Or something like that. But someone had to keep ringing a bell, of all things, to let the one friend know that they were still on that island, just not down on land. But no one knew where the bell went and it didn't ring for four hundred years. People die within four hundred years. People forget that kinda stuff.

But it's a story like that what gets passed on in ledgends and shit, and the next thing you know, _we_'re up in the sky because _he_ thinks this is a once in a life time adventure, for fuck's sake.

There are angels all over the place. Little wings on their backs, greeting you with something about their damn bellybuttons, I dunno. A bunch of warriors are running around thinking they're hot shit because they've got a war to fight. I showed that one idiot, though.There are priests, too. One had a fucking _dog_. That could _fight_. The _hell_. And they say there is a god, but I don't believe in that shit. It's just a bastard with _Goro Goro no Mi_ powers and an ego inflated beyond the size of the Grand Line.

Now, this fucker _is_ a bastard. He can hear you all over the island in the sky. And he'll blast your ass away, to little electrocuted pieces, if you do something he doesn't like. And he can do it from anywhere on the island. He gives one hell of a shock, too. Pissed me off that he used my swords as a conductor, the shit.

But he's got gold stashed somewhere, and that bitch wants it. The other woman wants history or some weird crap. The pansy-assed cook wants naked women, the liar is still a chicken shit, and the furball wants to be a warrior. Nothing new here. I just want a good fight, but _he_...

He wants to ring a goddamned bell and show that bastard a thing or two.

This, of course, is after he gets out of the fucking sky snake he'd wandered his way into. He has no right to say shit about my sense of direction!

I wish I could have seen it, though. I haven't got to see a damn good fight from him in a long time. He knocked out the biggest damn thundercloud I had seen in my whole life. How he did it, I dunno. He really must have wailed on that bastard, I'll tell you that.

Because that bell rang. It rang and that was that. Four hundred years of war was over with and there was no more god. The angels were fucking _singing_. The warriors were fucking _crying_. And that damn idiot was laughing like he just won a damn game.

He saves lives, whole goddamn _worlds_, and fucking laughs about it. I bet you, as long as every one of his _nakama_ was okay, he really wouldn't give a shit what happened. But he'll just laugh and move on, and I don't know whether to laugh with him, kiss him hard on the mouth, or knock his rubber ass out.

... I don't believe in no stupid assed god, but I'd believe in him. I do. Hell, if you heard the bell ring, you'd know what I mean. You'd probably believe in him, too, or something.

The little shit. He always does that somehow.

_- owari -_


End file.
